Amor Prohibido
by PrincesaLuna23
Summary: Solo podian verse a escondidas...¿Por qué?... porque era un Amor prohibido. Pasen y lean :


**Amor Prohibido**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, es esto solo para pasar el tiempo. La canción "Amor Prohibido de Charlie 3 tampoco me pertenece.**

**Referencias: BLABLA (NEGRITA): letra de la canción**

**En este fic nunca existió el Alien Force (menos mal así no aparecía la pesada de Julie ¬¬ y el gorila de Kevin ¬¬) también en esta historia ocurre cuando Ben y Gwen tienen aproximadamente entre 18 y 20 años. Sin más que aclarar aquí va la historia…**

Como siempre el joven ojiverdes entraba a esa habitación prohibida ayudado por uno de los alienígenas de su Omnitrix. Todo estaba oscuro como siempre, el sabia que los padres de su amor no se percatarían su presencia, en lo que si se equivocaba es que no estaba solo en ese lugar. Las luces se encendieron y dejaron que sus ojos vean el fruto prohibido de su prima Gwen…

-Ben ¿cuantas veces te dije que no vinieras aquí?, mis padres nos pueden descubrir- susurraba Gwen medio enojada

-No podía soportar no verte un segundo mas- y el la callo con un simple beso

-Sabes que no podemos hacer esto aquí

-Pero te extrañaba ¿vos no?

-Si amor, te extrañaba mucho, pero nuestros padres nunca aceptaran que nos amamos

**Si tú no puedes,**

**Si yo no puedo,**

**Es un amor prohibido**

**Es un amor cautivo**

Habían pasado dos horas aproximadamente desde que Ben había intrusado la habitación de Gwen, los dos estaban acostados en la cama de Gwen cubriendo su desnudez con las sabanas de la misma, abrazados deseando que el momento nunca terminara…

-¿Que pasara si mis padres abren la puerta?

-Nada, no importa, mientras estemos juntos. Me da igual lo que ellos y los demás piensen

-Ben te quiero tanto, no puedo imaginar que pasaría si llegaran a separarnos

-Entonces escapemos, no hay nada que nos mantenga aquí

Gwen miro a Ben con miedo y preocupación, sabía que no era tan fácil como él lo decía. Pero al mismo tiempo tenia temor de que el secreto se descubriera alguno de estos días, ella no podría soportar estar separada de el por toda la eternidad.

-Lo pensare- susurro con miedo

-Entonces es un no- dijo triste

-No, nunca dije que no, dije que lo pensaría; si llegara el momento en que nuestros padres se enteren de lo nuestro y no lo acepten, me marcharia contigo sin pensarlo- ella intentaba consolarlo

-Entonces te esperare, no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras- las palabras de Gwen habían despertado una nueva esperanza en Ben.

**Si se enteran, o no se enteran,**

**Me da igual,**

**Me da igual**

Todas las semanas eran igual, ellos dos se encontraban en algún lugar alejado de la gente para celebrar su amor secreto… Las sospechas ya empezaban a flotar en el aire, ciertas actitudes de los dos los habían delatado delante de sus familiares y amigos, pero igual no decían nada tal vez por no querer aceptar esas sospechas…

-Gwen debo irme se me hace tarde, mi padre me espera para que lo ayude en remodelar la casa

-Ben vamos a quedarnos un rato mas, hace días que no nos vemos

-Sabes que me quedaría toda la eternidad en este lugar… pero ya todo el mundo sospecha sobre lo nuestro

-Siempre lo mismo, ¿ya olvidaste lo que me propusiste una vez?

-No, pero tampoco tenía sentido lo que decía en ese momento.

-Pero no me arrepentiría de habernos escapado, hubiéramos vivido como queríamos

-Si lo sé, pero no podía obligarte, te veías tan frágil que no quería causarte dolor en ese momento

Gwen miro con ternura a su único amor, siempre tan considerado con ella, el podría haber muerto un millón de veces con tal de salvar su vida. El sabía que si escapaban en esos momentos le causaría un dolor muy fuerte en Gwen por eso mismo no siguió insistiendo con escaparse hasta que los demás se enteraran de su relación…

**No veo el sentido de ser fugitivos,**

**Si no te hago mal,**

**Y no me arrepiento**

**De lo que he vivido contigo**

-Y es así como los electrones viajan del ánodo al cátodo- explicaba un chico rubio a una distraída Gwen- Gwen, ¿me escuchas?

-Ehh… si gracias por explicarme lo que no entendía Cooper- dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Gwen te pasa algo, eres muy inteligente como para preguntarme estas cosas

-No es nada Cooper, he estado ocupada estos días y no he podido estudiar

-Si es algo que tiene que ver con Ben, decímelo; lo he notado muy extraño desde que peleo con vos en la misión de la semana pasada

-Es que arriesgo mucho su vida en esa misión

-Gwen ya sé que están enamorados, ¿por qué lo niegan?

Las palabras de Cooper habían llegado al corazón de Gwen, nunca pensó que alguien aparte de ellos aceptaría su relación. Tal vez una parte de la sociedad aceptaría su relación sin problemas, ¿pero cómo saberlo? Todavía tenía miedo de la reacción de sus padres. El día anterior Cash y JT los habían descubierto juntos en el parque y sabía que Ben no aceptaría sus chantajes.

**Si se enteran, o no se enteran**

**Me da igual,**

**Me da igual,**

**(Es un amor cautivo),**

**Me da igual**

**(Es un amor cautivo)**

**Me da igual**

Ella estaba sentada en la orilla del lago del parque, meditando sobre las palabras de su amigo cuando de repente sonó su celular; era su madre

-Mamá ¿qué pasa?

-Gwen dime si es verdad que te encuentras con tu primo a escondidas, ¿es verdad lo que nos han venido a contar dos compañeros de su escuela?

-¡¿Qué? ¿Que estás diciendo?- su mayor temor se había confirmado, al no poder chantajear a Ben, los maliciosos jóvenes decidieron ponerlos al descubierto delante de sus padres, tal vez recibirían algo a cambio con tal de ocultar la vergüenza.

-¡No me mientas jovencita! Ya sé que mantenés una relación con Ben, ahora mismo sus padres están aquí con nosotros, queremos hablar seriamente con los dos

-¿Y que van a hacer? ¿Separarnos para tratar de mostrarnos que lo que hacíamos estaba mal?

-Es lo mejor para todos, ¿Ben está ahí contigo? Dile que venga y hablamos de esta estupidez infantil

-No, no está conmigo y no iré a casa

-Tené en cuenta que tu familia te dará la espalda

-Me da igual, mientras Ben este conmigo, no tendré que necesitar su aprobación o la de mis tíos- Gwen colgó y no atendió mas las llamadas de sus padres…

**Si se enteran, si se enteran o no se enteran**

**Me da igual**

**(Es un amor prohibido)**

**Me da igual**

**(Es un amor cautivo)**

**Me da igual**

**(Es un amor prohibido)**

**Me da igual**

**(Es un amor cautivo)**

Después de hablar con su madre vio a lo lejos una silueta conocida, era Ben. Ella se sintió tan feliz cuando lo vio que todo el dolor que le hizo sentir su madre había desaparecido por completo. De un momento a otro fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su primo, su amor, su amor prohibido…

-¿Gwen? no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo el joven después de recibir un apasionado beso proveniente de los labios de su prima

-Si, es que estaba aquí pensando sobre lo que me propusiste la otra noche

-Gwen sabes que no te voy a obligar

-Todos ya saben de lo nuestro Cash y JT les contaron todo a nuestros padres- dijo ella agachando la cabeza- sabes lo que significa eso

-Si lo sé, que debemos separarnos, pero no lo acepto

-Y yo tampoco

-Así que por eso mismo el abuelo me regalo las llaves del camper

El rostro triste de Gwen cambio a una gran sonrisa cuando escucho esas palabras, no podrían ser felices en Bellwood pero si en cualquier otro lugar.

-El ya había hablado con Cooper sobre lo nuestro y lo sospechaba desde un principio, quiere que seamos felices

-Ben no sabes cómo me ponen feliz esas palabras- la chica beso suavemente a su primo pero el dulce beso fue interrumpido por el molesto sonido de sus celulares

-¿Son nuestros padres, que le decimos?

-Nada ya está todo dicho- la chica tomo los dos celulares y los arrojo hacia el lago- ¿nos vamos?

-¿Contigo? Hasta el infinito y más lejos todavía…

**Hey te vine a buscar,**

**Mi mente iba a explotar,**

**Es hora de viajar,**

**No nos van a encontrar, conozco un lugar**

La salida de Bellwood marcaba el punto de partida. Atrás… Bellwood y un pasado que contaba la historia de un amor prohibido pero resistente… hacia adelante la carretera infinita que mostraba un futuro prospero y llenos de alegrías para los dos primos Tennyson.

-Estas a tiempo de arrepentirte- dijo el ojiverdes- sabes que no te obligaría a esto

-No, es la decisión que ya tome, si nuestros padres no aceptan que estemos juntos, mejor que nos vallamos de aquí- dijo ella

Ben siguió conduciendo el camper, todavía no sabían donde vivirían o de que vivirían, pero el abuelo pensaba en todo y le dijo a Ben que llegando al Monte Rushmore se encontrarían con un tal señor Jones que los ayudaría en lo que necesitaban…

**Es un amor prohibido...**

**Es un amor cautivo...**

**Es un amor prohibido...**

**Es un amor cautivo...**

**Es un amor prohibido...**

**Es un amor cautivo...**

**Es un amor prohibido...**

En un pequeño pueblito, en una casa no muy pequeña no muy grande… unos cariñosos padres trataban de hacer dormir a sus dos hijos. Kenny el mayor de 5 años, muy parecido a su padre cuando tenía esa edad y la menor con 2 años llamada Rose que era igual de hermosa que su madre. Los dos con esos ojos verdes característicos de sus padres…

-Mami, ¿mañana viene el bisabuelo a pescar con papá y conmigo?- preguntaba el inquieto niño

-Si mi vida, así que duerme para que no tengas sueño mañana-

-Está bien mami, buenas noches- y el pequeño cerro sus ojos

-Buenas noches, que sueñes con los angelitos- le dijo ella y le dio un beso de las buenas noches en su frente

-Parece que hoy fue más fácil hacerlo dormir- decía el cariñoso padre con la pequeña Rose dormida entre sus brazos

-Si y me perece que lo mismo paso con Rose- dijo ella con un risita

-¿Porque no dejamos a Rose en su cuna, y vamos a nuestra habitación para que me des un besito de las buenas noches?- dijo él en tono seductor

-Siempre tan pervertido… ¿qué hare con usted BenjamínTennyson?

-Lo mismo preguntaba Gwendolyn Tennyson- y la tomo de la cintura para luego besarla apasionadamente.

Los dos se retiraron hacia su habitación felices de poder estar al fin juntos y vivir su amor sin restricciones y sin fronteras…

**N/a: Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo sin poder escribir algo para ustedes! Perdón por retrasar mis fics pero lamentablemente la falta de inspiración y la facultad no me han dado el tiempo necesario para seguirlos T_T. No sé cuando podre salir de este bloqueo o cuando tenga unas merecidas vacaciones sin tocar nada de matemática o química -_- no sé qué es lo que sucederá primero =( pero acá les dejo algo para que no me extrañen mucho =). **

**Bueno hablando de la canción, no sé si es muy conocida por ustedes pero acá les dejo el link para que vean el video y escuchen la canción (saquen los espacios) o si no busquen en youtube el video con esas palabras y lo encontraran =)**

**http : / / www .youtube .com / watch ? v = RkR6D8w76HI**

**Charlie 3 - Maria Fernanda Aldana - Amor Prohibido (official video)**

**Bueno me despido de ustedes con las esperanza de poder actualizar algún fic pronto. Se cuidan, nos vemos. Besitos =)**


End file.
